


Are You Watching, Rukia?

by sasugay



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Bonding, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, IchiRuki Should've Been Canon, Ichiruki, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Kurosaki Ichigo, Pining, Poetry, Requited Love, Romance, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasugay/pseuds/sasugay
Summary: "Are you watching me Rukia, what do you see?Even if I fall, I know you’ll stand in my place for me.Once I fell, then I flew.You forced me to look within and grow anew."
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Are You Watching, Rukia?

Are you watching me Rukia, what do you see?

Even if I fall, I know you’ll stand in my place for me.

Once I fell, then I flew.

You forced me to look within and grow anew.

Once I flew, then I saw.

My fear is not of the beasts jaw,

Higher than tradition there is the moral and natural law.

Losing your presence and the powers you first gave me... the pain was raw.

For faith I made a leap.

The livelihood of my hometown, I saved and sowed, but couldn’t reap.

To honor your memory, I tried to hold strong, but the sadness and despair still seeped.

Even still, I tried not to weep.

Tears flow like rain, and cold rain into snow.

Cascading like the snow and ice of your zanpakuto

You— I had fought hard to forget what I lost, though I already know.

When I saw you again, it reminded me of then...

Saving you from the execution of which you had given in...

When just the thought of you hurt increased my strength tenfold and motivated me to win.

You are my kin, to my yang you're my yin.

I realized I loved you when I remembered your grin.

It brought me comfort and joy when I reminisced, until I got to see your face again.

Before you left Karakura we skated and then... we held onto each other, I'd never let you fall.

You lifted me up when I was broken— when I was down on my knees, when I could do nothing but crawl.

Till all of my doubts were slain. 

Your stature is small, but you have infinite gall.

To all that held me back, you severed the chain...

Are you watching me Rukia, what do you see?

You bestowed power upon me once again— but my power and strength is you. 

You push me forward, to perpetual greatness... because you are my glue.

When I look in the mirror, I see what is true.

How my existence is forever changed through my meeting and loving of you.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bleach/IchiRuki fic, so I hope I did them justice! Let me know what you think, if you enjoyed it or how I can improve :)


End file.
